


every part of me says 'go ahead'

by bpddennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dennis is home, hollerrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpddennis/pseuds/bpddennis
Summary: post 13x01, dennis and mac share their moment.





	every part of me says 'go ahead'

**Author's Note:**

> happy season 13 yall!!!!! i'm so excited it's back!! had to write the tiniest lil bit of fluff to celebrate. :') its not much but enjoy regardless!!

there is something in mac's chest that vibrates, yet stops, when he sees dennis posing against the bar - jawline on display, chest protruding, eyes dark yet shimmering. home. dennis is home.

and while the gang immediately freaks out, mac is trying to process everything he feels in this moment. it's been over a year without his best friend, his partner in crime. and now there he is, in real life, standing before all of them, clad in a classic button up. 

mac wants to pretend like everything is normal, but nobody is talking about the issue at hand -- why did dennis leave for so long? why didn't he come back sooner?

why aren't they discussing any of it?

don't make a big deal out of it, do not, mac insists internally. do not scare him away, do not make him go back.

but he wants dennis to himself so badly. he wants to talk about feelings and confess everything and have his best friend back.

so the gang drinks at the bar together like the old days, they drink until they're singing -- or slurring -- in harmony, until they're slap happy. 

mac eyes dennis the entire time. his eyes are glued, fixated on his entire world. he watches dennis take small sips of the same beer bottle while dee and charlie reach for their eighth or ninth or tenth of the night. that's odd. dennis still on his first beer? where's the sloppy, violent drunk who used to be here a year ago? 

charlie and frank leave first, then dee.

dee throws her hair into a low ponytail and hops off her bar stool. "well, den, missed you, or whatever."

"screw you." dennis says, but a smile is plastered on his face as he says it. dee rolls her eyes and gives him the finger.

"bye, boners. i'm gonna go pass out now." dee composes herself the best she can, grabs her car keys -- yikes -- and slowly lurks out of the bar. 

dennis sighs and stretches his arms over his head. "what time is it?" he asks mac. mac remains casual but can't ignore the fact that this is the first time he's been alone with dennis in over a year.

mac taps on his iphone screen - a picture of him and dennis from four years ago greets him. "about 1."  
he wants to ask dennis, 'what are your plans? where are you staying? come home with me. come home with me -

come. home. with. me. let me hold you again like you never left.'

he awkwardly taps his fingers against his beer bottle, waiting for a conversation to spark. he can feel dennis' stare on him. a year ago that wouldn't have bothered him. but now, he doesn't know if it's good or bad. who is the person sitting across from him?

"i, uh, got some..." dennis trails off and coughs. "i got some help. or whatever. in north dakota." he wipes at his nose and purses his lips together. 

"help?" mac raises an eyebrow. his heart feels heavy. dennis' eyes are blue and radiant, as if heaven itself were built into those orbs. 

"therapy. pills. and stuff. you know, not a big deal." 

"dennis," mac is almost taken aback. "den, that's great news! bro, you're taking care of yourself!" mac says it like it's a happy birthday celebration. 

"yeah. yeah, guess so." dennis shrugs, and he's still smiling, and it's weird because dennis is oddly -- happy. content maybe? dennis used to always have irritation and anxiety and anger written all over his face usually. and now, something has faded. the irritation, the annoyance. he looks young. mac swears they're 25 again when they opened this bar for the first time. mac swears it's back before everything got complicated. dennis just looks healthy. 

 

dennis continues, "guess i've just not been drinking a ton either. it's weird." his face scrunches up and he laughs softly. 

mac is beaming at dennis. his pride and joy. his best friend. his everything. his family. he always thought if dennis would come back, it would be tense, he thought he'd be angry -- maybe they're fight about everything, about nothing, about the past 20 years. but no, mac cannot even imagine doing that now. 

all he can think of now is this guy in front of him; curls falling out of their gel, sleeves rolled up, cheeks pink. this guy who flipped mac's world upside down only to come right back to him.

"uh, is there still room at the apartment?" dennis questions, taking the last sip of his beer. 

"yeah. yes. of course." mac cannot contain the absolute glee he feels. 

"for me?"

"of course, bozo. i've gotta move some work out shit outta there though. 'cause i've tacked on tons of mass, bro, especially with all the new equipment i got."

"alright. cool." dennis grins. his stare lingers on mac for just the smallest second. it's something else. dennis pushes his beer bottle out of the way in one swift motion and leans his body across the bar to mac, and attaches their lips together in zero hesitation. his left hand holds the bar firmly and his right cradles mac's heated cheek. his teeth bite at mac's lower lip as he demands for more. their mouths move together in bliss for a minute before mac pulls away first. his eyes flutter open as dennis' hand still softly rests against his cheek. 

they stare at one another for a moment. dennis removes his hand from mac's cheek and sits back down in his bar stool. "i really meant to take care of this before i left - but something just" he pauses and looks down. he shrugs to himself. "i dunno. easier to leave, you know."

mac smiles. he's pretty sure he hasn't stopped. 

"at least you did now, y'know. that's all that matters."

dennis looks up and tilts his head at mac. "wanna take me home, baby boy?" the nickname slides off his tongue, easier to say than anything else in the world. 

mac just walks to the other side of the bar, grabs dennis' hand in his and leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a follow if u want and we can talk about s13 theories @plaiddennis.tumblr.com


End file.
